


He Was A Friend of Mine (Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 4 )

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe has trust issues, Gabe is a candyman, Human AU, M/M, Sam has made a lot of mistakes, but he has an adorable daughter, tears and candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: Gabriel and Sam used to date in high school until Sam ran off with Jessica. As they grew apart, Sam and Jess had a daughter and Gabe opened up a quaint candy shop. Over time, Sam started coming in with his adorable daughter, but no Jess. It's hard for Gabriel to hide his emotions.





	He Was A Friend of Mine (Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 4 )

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 4 - Free Day

Tiny fingers pointed up to the giant brightly colored rainbow lollipop perched on the top of the counter. 

“Madison, maybe we should pick something from down here, maybe something that will actually fit in your mouth.” Sam chuckled softly, talking to his five year old daughter. 

Gabriel was behind the counter in a red, white, and gold pinstripe candyman outfit. All of the kids loved him, which unfortunately meant that Sam and his daughter came in. Not that he didn’t enjoy seeing them, he just hated being reminded that Sam was with someone other than him. He hadn’t even asked Sam any personal questions since he'd run off with Jessica. They had been high school best friends, and Sam actually knew deep down how much it hurt Gabriel when he decided to marry Jess. It was a regret he had. 

“Hey, she can have it. On me.” Gabe smiled, always having been kind to her. She reminded him of Sam mainly. She had long brunette curly hair and her eyes were that special sunflower hazel that Sam’s had always been. 

“Are you sure? You always give us freebies. You don't have to, Gabe.” Sam spoke softly, a little flustered. 

“It’s really fine. Business has been booming. One lollipop won’t take the business under.” Gabe teased and gently handed it down to her. 

“Thanks Gabey!” Madison spoke in her sweet little voice. 

“You’re very welcome.” He nodded and gave that automated smile that he always faked around them. Gabriel had been hiding his pain for a long time. 

“Gabe?” Sam spoke softly, in a tone of voice that Gabriel hadn't heard in a very long time. 

“Yeah, Sammy?” Gabe asked out of habit, his tone of voice tired, his eyes duller than they usually were. 

“How are you doing?” He inquired and Gabe chuckled softly, trying to seem alright. 

“I’m fine, Sam.”

“Okay then. I’m glad.” Sam nodded curtly.

“See you next week.” Gabe spoke and Sam nodded once more, the tenseness thick in the air. 

Instead of next week, Sam came in the next morning while Madison was at school. Gabriel gave his automated greeting as he heard the bell chime, surprised when Sam’s towering frame loomed over the counter. 

“Gabe— have you got anyone special in your life?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel couldn’t believe his ears. “W-what did you just say to me? Aren’t you married?”

“Jess split after Maddy turned two. It’s been just her and I for a while now.” 

Chewing his bottom lip slightly, he evaluated what the best choice to make would be. Sam was fully open to a relationship, or so it seemed, but did Gabe want to risk getting hurt that badly again? It was tough. 

“No, to answer your question, I haven't found anyone as stupidly handsome and kind as you used to be.” Gabe answered, a bit of venom behind his words as he said ‘used to be’. 

Sam cringed slightly at the use of that, looking down in shame. 

“The way I left, the way I just split on you after all we had was shitty, and I can never really apologize properly for that. I just hope that someday I can make it up to you.” Sam tried to explain as Gabe paused his restocking of the shelf. 

Turning, Gabriel actually had tears glazing his eyes. 

“So you think after all that happened, you can just waltz in here and act like nothing at all has happened? You want me to just forget how much you hurt me? How many tears I cried over you?” He asked, his voice almost inaudible. 

“I’m not trying to make you forget anything, I’m just asking for a second chance. What we had was so special to the both of us and I don’t want to lose it.” Sam tried to explain.

“What if it’s too late?” The smaller male countered. “What if I’ve moved on?”

“You clearly haven’t.” Sam pointed out, noticing the tears that were still present. 

“Fuck off.” Gabe hissed softly, not wanting to start a big fight in the middle of the place that had always been his happy place and his solace. 

That was when Sam walked around the counter and enveloped Gabriel in his arms before he had a chance to thrash around or protest. The candyman broke down in his arms, chest heaving with sobs as he cried into his shoulder. 

“You—left—left me all alone.” Gabe sobbed softly, Sam’s fingers caressing through his soft dirty blond hair to try and calm him down. 

“I know— and I’m so sorry. I can never make up for it, but I really would like to try. The only thing I don’t regret is Madison.” Sam admitted and Gabriel looked up, his golden eyes shining with tears, cheeks glimmering. 

“She’s amazing Sam—you’re a good dad. I wanted that with you.” Gabe whispered softly and Sam’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

“You can still have that with me.” Sam pointed out and Gabe bit his lip slightly. 

“You mean that? You’d take me in, broken and all?” The smaller male asked, clinging to Sam for dear life. 

“You’re not broken. You’re the man I’ve always loved— and regardless of how you’ve changed, you’re still going to be Gabriel to me. I could never love you less. No matter how hard I try, angel.” Sam spoke and Gabriel felt more tears rushing down his cheeks. Not again. “Hey, come back with me to my apartment. Close up shop for the day.” He suggested. 

Gabriel thought about it for a moment and nodded, gently removing his apron and going to turn the lights off before locking up. Once he'd gained his composure, he took Sam’s larger hand in his own and followed him down the Brooklyn sidewalk, ready to find out what the future held in store for the two of them. They had a lot of mending to do for their relationship, but both of them were willing to put in what it took to get back to those days of their youth where all that mattered was love.


End file.
